Chasing Courage
by A Little Carefree
Summary: All Courage wanted to do was distract Computer, who had somehow gotten a human form, and keep him away from Muriel and Eustace. He did not, however, expect to get chased by some of his worst enemies. Oh poor Courage, if only he weren't so loveable. Hints of Yaoi but nothing serious! Based on an awesome picture by muffin-mixer on DeviantART!


**A/N: **First story on this account and I chose to do Courage the Cowardly Dog, a remembrance of what used to be good cartoons~

This one-shot was inspired by a picture drawn by muffin-mixer on DeviantART. You should check out her work, it's fantastic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Courage the Cowardly Dog, the cartoon belongs to John R. Dilworth. The human versions of the characters belong to muffin-mixer as well as the picture it was based off!

**Dedicated to: **muffin-mixer and all my friends on FanFiction that still know about Courage!

**Note: **Fred will not rhyme in this because I suck at rhyming XD

**Warning: **There are hints of Yaoi but no actual physical actions, just implied~

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chasing Courage-**

It was a bright sunny day in Nowhere Town, Kansas. People walked down the streets joyfully, chatting with their friends about the latest new things.

However, two people were not chatting about the 'latest new things' because they were currently refusing to talk to each other.

They were a sight to behold in fact.

One of them had light blonde hair with blue highlights. His eyes were an icy blue colour, a really bright colour you wouldn't see everyday. He was dressed in light clothing-a long sleeved top with trousers. His expression was one of indifference.

His companion was shorter then him. He had shoulder length bright pink/purple hair with two pink short dog ears pointed out. He was dressed in a long sleeved black and purple top with a skull on the bottom and black pants. He also had a small furry pink tail. He seemed to be wary of his companion, always glancing at him with his gray eyes.

So yes they were an odd pair-A dog hybrid and an almost digital man. But although they may seem strange to us, they were in fact normal in Nowhere Town.

"Hey Twit, I would have at least thought you would have been a better host, but sadly you can't even manage to 'show me' around." The blue-eyed male said, startling the other boy.

"W-wha? It's not my fault! I mean, you shouldn't even be here!" The pink haired boy replied.

"Aren't you so kind?" the other man replied sarcastically.

"No! I meant that you should be back at the farm house, not in a body! I still can't believe it…"

"Courage," The blonde boy began knowing that it would grab the hybrid's attention if he used his name, "I already told you to stop going on about it, stupid dog. I'm in my own body, end of story."

Courage sighed, his ears drooping a little before wondering how he got in this situation.

Oh yeah, it was just this morning…

**That Morning-**

The smell of fresh bacon and eggs with a touch of vinegar wafted through the old farm house as Muriel Bagge set the table for her husband and dog hybrid. She whistled an old tune to herself.

In the living room, Eustace Bagge was sitting on his favourite red chair as he read the paper. Courage was lying on the rug, curled up in a ball.

All was silent until a loud ~THUD~ sounded throughout the house. Muriel stopped setting the table, Eustace put down his paper and Courage woke up with a terrified look on his face.

Walking into the living room, Muriel glanced at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on her face. "Now I wonder what that could've been."

"Who cares, is breakfast nearly done?" barked Eustace, his usual grumpy expression on his face.

Muriel nodded before smiling down at Courage, "could you be a dear Courage and go check out what that racket was?"

Courage's eyes widened at the prospect of it being a monster that could be out to get him. He shook his head frantically but Eustace gave him a hard stare. "Get up there!"

With a bark of fright, the young hybrid fled up the stairs, knowing the sound had came from the attic.

Worried for his friend, the Computer, Courage slowly crawled up the attic stairs until he was in the attic. Everything looked normal, until his eyes landed on a person sitting on a chair besides the Computer.

The person saw him and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at, twit?"

"AGH!"

**Present-**

After getting over his fright, Courage had learned that the man was Computer and that he had developed a program that allowed him his own body. Not wanting Muriel or Eustace to freak out if they saw Computer, Courage had reluctantly agreed to show Computer the town of Nowhere.

However, right now he regretted it. What if another strange creature shows up at the farm and tries to hurt Muriel? Eustace was useless at keeping her safe, so Courage felt that it was his job to protect her.

But…he didn't want to be a bad friend to Computer.

To fill in the silence, Courage struck up some conversations about the stuff he had learned from watching TV. Although Computer only gave vague responses back at least it was a start.

Besides, Computer actually really enjoyed talking to Courage.

See Courage was the only one to use him the most, Computer became a little interested in the young hybrid.

Though he would never tell that to Courage.

As they continued walking, turning down a corner, Courage looked ahead and felt himself freeze. Causing Computer to stop and wonder what Courage was looking at.

In front of them, leaning against a wall casually, was a man with long red hair and bright hazel cat-like eyes. Two red cat appendages stuck out of his head as well as a long, flicking, red tail. The man was dressed in a red long sleeved shirt with a purple tie and dark red pants, the type of clothing that sleazy people wear.

It was none other then Katz.

The cat hybrid glanced up from where he was stroking one of his pets, a big hairy spider and smirked when his eyes landed on Courage.

"Well if isn't my dear boy! Fancy seeing you here," he said with his deep British accent.

Courage chose not to respond, instead feeling himself shake instead. He just hoped that Katz wasn't here to try and kill him…again.

Katz was annoyed that he didn't get a response and instead strode forward, ignoring the annoyed look Computer sent him. He grabbed Courage's chin and lifted it until they were face to face.

"Now that's just being rude, ignoring me. Well you'll be glad to know I've found a new sport for us, dear boy."

Courage felt his cheeks heat up as Katz leaned closer to him. However, before Katz could claim his prize a fist shot out and punched the cat man away.

"I wish you hadn't done that," Katz growled, holding his cheek as he glared at Computer, who looked just as miffed.

Courage was still in shock, and still blushing, but heard clearly when Computer told him to run. Giving one last glance at the two, Courage turned the other way and made a run for it. Katz saw this and pouted before turning to the one who ruined his day.

"Ready to die?"

"Show me how it's done."

Courage didn't know how long he had been running, but he felt himself loosing his breath. He stopped by a store that a lot of people seemed to be avoiding for some reason.

He soon found out why when a arm slithered around his waist.

"Courage~"

Courage felt the familiar sensation of fear again. Glancing down at the arm that had him trapped, he saw the familiar wrist band with the asylum number on it.

He knew it was Freaky Fred who had him.

Being turned around, his eyes connected with the slightly insane ones of Muriel's nephew. He still wore his favourite green jacket with dark bottoms and his large briefcase.

The hybrid whimpered to himself as the messy blonde-haired man began patting him on the head. Memories of the time they were locked in the bathroom together flooded his mind.

Oh god it took weeks to get over that.

"Courage…I've been a very naughty boy. But you see I can't help it. There's just been so much hair to cut. It was then that I remembered the time I cut your hair. I seem to have forgotten one place to cut though…"

Courage gave the blond man a confused look before looking where Fred was looking. Fred was gazing at his lower body area….

'Oh…NO!'

Not wanting to get cut 'there,' Courage yanked himself from the blonde-man's grip and ran away faster. He could hear the sounds of Fred's razor going off nearby.

And just when the young pink haired boy thought it couldn't get any worse, he felt himself run into someone.

"I'm sorry…" Courage mumbled but froze in shock at seeing who he had run into.

Shoulder length orange hair and black shades covering up blue eyes. Wearing an open leather jacket that showed his chest and black pants, the Cajun Fox stood in front of him with his playful grin.

His tail twitched excitedly at seeing Courage.

"Well, if it ain't the dog that tried to cook me alive."

Courage winced before shaking his head. "Look, I'm, sorry about that, okay! But you were trying to cook Muriel!"

The fox hybrid chuckled before snatching the pink haired boy's arm. "I know how you can make it up to me~" He breathed on Courage's ear, "by becoming dog stew~ I would love to know how you taste~!"

Courage had a feeling that the fox man was not talking about food.

The two were interrupted when Fred showed up, gleefully grinning when he saw Cajun Fox. "More hair~!"

Courage, getting sick of this, made a break for it. He was now taking the route that would get him home quicker, hopefully. However he heard a stampede of feet behind him. Glancing back while still running, Courage let out a big shriek in fear.

Because right behind him was Katz with his spider, Freaky Fred with his razor, Computer and Cajun fox who had somehow gotten a pan.

"Oh no!"

"A little sex before bed, dear boy?" Katz growled out with a lewd grin. His pet spider was clinging to his head as Katz made sure to stay ahead of the other 'competition.'

"Oh Courage~!" Freaky Fred chuckled. In his hand was his razor, which made a loud buzzing sound. Oh how he wanted to cut Courage's hair again!

"Hands off the merchandise!" Computer exclaimed. He finally got a body so he could hang with Courage but these lot were ruining everything!

"Cajun dog stew! Delicious!" Cajun exclaimed, waving his pan around. So he wanted to taste Courage after all….

"AGH! The things I do for love…"

And so we watch as Courage runs as fast as he can, his 'admirers' closely following behind.

Good luck Courage!

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope you liked the one-shot, I enjoyed writing it!

Once again this was inspired by muffin-mixer's picture, Chasing Courage. I only adapted it into a story. So thanks for letting me do this muffin-mixer!

R&R

-A Little Carefree


End file.
